Cleaning
by ichigochan.03
Summary: this is my first fic. please comment. i really don't know if it's good.


Sake

"Watch out!" Emily screamed at Kazu who was going to be attacked by a flying pillow.

Party every night is not a different thing in the team Kogarasumaru. It's like a hobby. Every time after they win a match or if they just like to have.

But unfortunately for Kazu, the flying pillow successfully hit his face. Leaving Kazu lying in the floor and a triumphant face for Ikki.

"Ikki! You bastard!" Kazu tried to punch Ikki but he is too fast to dodge it. Emily stood up and tried to backfire for Kazu. But quickly stopped by Nakayama.

"It's boy's fight. Let them kill themselves." Emily gave her a crumpled face.

They've' continued scrambling at Kazu's house. Throwing pillow at each other. Leaving mess all around. Jumping at the sofa, until Kazu's sister can't control her temper. She came down from her room and angry like a freaking monster, she almost released fire from her mouth shouted at them.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Kazu stopped throwing pillows at stood up for himself, "Yeah, get out of the house!"

"GET OUT AND SLEEP OUT THERE!"

"But..."

"NOW!" They quickly ran outside the house and started arguing outside the house after Kazu's monstrous sister slammed the door. Ikki scratched his head.

"Freaking idiots…" Agito smirked at them.

"What time is it?" Ikki turned around. "8:36." Buccha answered.

Ikki sighed, "It's still early. I don't want to go home yet!" everyone turned silent. Thinking of a place to continue their party.

"We can continue in my house." Nakayama suggested.

"But your parents?" Emily worried.

"They are out of town for a month."

*NAKAYAMA'S HOUSE*

Nakayama's house is not that big, but not too small for Buccha to fit in.

"This house, so cool!" Ikki awed to himself, noticing every single thing in the house.

"Yeah… you guys continue scrambling. I'm just going to have a shower." Ikki waived signed for ok.

After 20 minutes of showering, she dressed up in neat clothes and headed down stairs. While going down, she saw the living room full of mess with their junk. Buccha, Emily and Kazu playing cards; Ikki and Onigiri talking about some stuff privately and Agito who was sitting in the couch glaring at Ikki and Onigiri.

"Hey Nakayama!" Ikki called out on Nakayama, she then came closer to him. "Do you have any sake?" he whispered.

Nakayama looked at the ceiling for a while. Then walked slowly at the kitchen. 5 minutes had passed Nakayama return with 2 big bottles. "Here you go." she handed the bottles to Ikki. He looked at Onigiri weirdly. As if there is an evil shit about.

As Nakayama returned in the kitchen, she took glasses and a bucket of crushed ice. She planned on drinking but only few because later on after they finished, she'll be the one who's going to clean their mess.

"Let go of me!" Nakayama saw Agito struggling in Emily, Kazu, Buccha and Onigiri's tight grip. Usually ordered by the leader of the team, Ikki with a grin in his face.

"I said let go of me you losers!"

"Hold him tight!"

"Ahhh! Get that thing away from me!" Agito's last word before he gulped a glass of alcohol. Then the guys loosen their grip, looking at Agito…

"Is he okay?" Nakayama looked at her friends.

Ikki smiled, "Sure he is."

Then they started passing the glass to one another. They can see each other's faces turning red. Laughing at nothing. Saying meaningless words. Singing and dancing unconsciously. Among them, Nakayama stood up from her place and continued in the kitchen. She took a mug, poured hot water added coffee, sugar, and creamer.

"She's going nuts." Seeing Emily singing and dancing with Ikki and Kazu. She smiled. Looking at Emily in that moment made her chuckle silently.

After rounds of drink for them, Nakayama heard snores and whistling sounds from the living room. Looks like their finished. Emptying almost 3 bottles surely made them very sleepy. Emily's soundly asleep with Kazu beside her. Onigiri ang Buccha looked like a mother and son pig, hugging each other. Ikki owned the sofa and Agito down the sofa. She walked slowly avoiding waking them up. Picking up their mess, not so easy. It scattered all over the living room. After she finished picking them and putting them in the trash can, came back for the bottles. Walking slowly back to the kitchen, she suddenly slipped on melted ice in the floor causing for her to fall down. The bottles are now broken into pieces.

"Oww…" using her hand to help her to get up, it unconsciously landed on a broken piece. Leaving a cut in her hand.

"Ouch!."

A slight movement in the living room alerted Nakayama. Someone is walking closer into the kitchen. Once it was lighted, she saw a very familiar face staring at her.

"A-Agito?"

"What the fuck was that!" his voice is slightly not normal (you know what I mean..^^).

He was still reddish. His body is noticeably tired due to alcohol, and not to mention brawling with Ikki when he was totally drunk.

"I'm sorry to wake you up. I'll get you some coffee." As she apologized and stood up to prepare for his coffee, he held her hand and stopped her from doing such thing.

Noticing the blood from her hand, he asked tiredly . "I'm Fine. What did exactly happen to you?"

Getting back to the mess she made, she explain what happened. "Well, I slipped in a melted ice. Holding the bottles."

"Tch. You're such an idiot."

Nakayama walked away and murmured some sort of, 'jerk'. "If you need something just tell me." she said, not even turning around.

"Bandages." he replied.

"What?"

"Bandages, and alcohol." she thought for a while, she shrugged and opened a cabinet. Going back to the place she emptied a while ago, she gave him what he said he needed.

"Here." turning around to finished cleaning, he stopped her again.

"Sit."

"Eh? Why?" she looked at him quizzically, she sat down next to him.

Without giving a reply, he took her hand and poured a small amount of alcohol on the cut. She winced slightly. She blushed, while he is putting the bandage.

"Done."

She stayed silent.

"Hey!"

"You can go to sleep now." she looked away, still blushing. Then went back to cleaning.

Place his chin on his palm, he amusingly watch her cleaning. Waiting for her to finish. "You know, I'm still waiting for some 'Thanks'."

'Don't talk to me right now.' she glared at him.

The whole time she is cleaning, he kept on bugging her about the bandages. And she just kept ignoring it. 'The sake is still doing slight of it's job.' she thought. Finally, she is done. She placed the thing she used in a corner. Cleaning made her sigh in exhaustion.

She started walking towards the living room, then abruptly stopping at the front of him.

"Thanks, happy now?" she said. He grinned and kiss her in the lips. Her eyes widened, she quickly blushed. Agito broke the kiss and leaned to her ear.

"I'm more than happy."


End file.
